let's read!
by emyK
Summary: Your typical characters read the books series, with a twist! ;)


**I decided to do something fun a cliché enjoy! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything that's associated, I'm not rick Riordan!**

**A quick note, this is a chapter rewrite, I added a few things and switched the book from 'House of Hades' to 'Lightning Thief'. Hope you like it!**

Introductions.

It was your normal everyday gathering on Olympus, birds chirping, satyrs frolicking, Poseidon and Athena yelling at each other.

"my daughter will NOT date that _sea spawn_!"

"my son will NOT date your book worm!" the fight continued each one of the gods getting angrier with every passing word, yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill.

But then the 2 were interrupted by a flash of light, and in the wake of the light stood…yes you didn't guess it! A kid. She wore a pink pooh bear pajama top and black sweat pants. Around her neck was a weird rainbow scarf . She sat crisscross with a book in her lap. Tears brimmed at her eyes, and a tangled ear bud hanging from the side of her head blasted music loud enough for the gods to hear. She didn't seem to respond to suddenly appearing in Olympus, she was too engrossed in whatever she was reading.

"Who are you?!" Poseidon demanded. "how did you get here?" The girl flicked her hand toward Poseidon, as if trying to tell him to be quiet. Then she seemed to realize something was wrong. She looked up from her book, and her eyes winded. She stared at the gods seated in their thrones, then down at the book, than back up at the gods. Apparently speechless. Then she hastily stood, shoving a bookmark into the book and bowing.

"lor-lord Poseidon, I assume." She looked into his sea green eyes, in disbelief. Then she turned to Athena, "lady Athena." she stuttered. "it's an honor to me- meet both of you."

"Who are you." Athena asked quietly, anger still bubbling underneath her cold grey eyes.

"I am-" a poof of light and a boom like a firework interrupted her. A piece of paper appeared from the poof, and sailed downward landing on the girls head. She confusedly took the paper off her head and read aloud, "to the gods of Olympus." she reached out her hand toward the gods, "it's for you."

"we gathered." Poseidon stated taking the note.

It was in a bright red envelope, Poseidon opened it and read aloud. "ah boredom," he started, "how it can lead to some marvelous misadventures! For the sake of chaos and fun, me (your unnamed host) and my new buddy Apollo (or future Apollo as you might know him) have sent 'randomly picked fangirl x' as a guide as we travel further and further back in time to read about the adventures of one of our favorite demigods and his friends, not to mention some extras *insert evil laugh here* I have made it so no one can maim, kill, nor injure any of the mortals I send to you. And killing any of the non-mortals will completely screw your fate. Listen to the mortal, at this point in time, she knows more than anyone about the future. Start by reading this fangirls book, more will be sent your way, time will be frozen until you are done. Thank you, and have a nice day. Ps, before you begin you will need these."

"these?" Athena asked.

Another flash of light revealed a gaggle of demigods. Their eyes grew large as they looked around the throne room.

"oh, those." Poseidon mumbled.

Poseidon, took a seat on his throne. All the while, the fangirls jaw was practically on the floor. "is this really happening?" she asked, "I mean, I've read fanfictions like this, and…" she went on babbling.

"quiet mortal." Poseidon commanded.

"ok." the girl sat down on the floor and shut off her ipod.

"why have you summoned us here?" One of the demigods demanded.

A squeak sounded from the fangirl, she recognized the demigod. She adjusted the rainbow scarf on her neck, feeling self-conscious.

"we are here to read a book." Poseidon said.

"um, no offence, Percy's dad dude, but uh that's really weird." said another demigod. The fangirl was grinning like crazy.

Another flash of light filled the room, the demigods jumped back, hands flying toward their weapons. But it was just another note.

One of the demigods picked up the note "PSS," she read "ask the fangirl how to begin." her face asked the question that was on everyone's mind 'what?'.

"fine then," Athena put in, "stand mortal."

"yes ma'am." the girl stood.

"how should we begin?" Poseidon asked.

"um, introductions?" it was a question. When nobody responded she nodded, "I guess I'll begin" her voice was timid, yet excited. "my name is Emma Kyan, I'm daughter of 2 mortals, and incase you haven't guessed by my lady rainacorn scarf, I'm a geek. I don't have any special power besides quoting Harry Potter books, and my PJO ships are percabeth, jasper, one was thalico, but now I kinda ship pi-"

"what's a ship?"

"it's who you support as a couple. Percabeth is Percy and Annabeth, and you know what, it doesn't matter. Your turn for introductions!" she pointed to a demigod. Remembering that Athena was in the room and wouldn't be to happy about a 'percabeth' talk.

The demigod stepped forward she had a sad look in her eyes, "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." she allowed no emotion into her voice and stepped back slowly.

The fangirls energy seemed to drop, she looked like someone had punched her. "let me guess," she muttered, "you guys were working on the Argo II when you were brought here.

"I was!" a boy spoke up " my names Leo by the way," he said, "son of Hephaestus, fire user, awesome with the ladies."

The two gods eyes winded at the 'fire user' part.

The girl next to Annabeth hugged her friend and stepped forward. "I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis , lightning user. And Thalico, are you serious? "

"but you're a tree." Poseidon stated.

"not anymore seaweed brain." Athena grumbled. "She's here isn't she?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Ghost king, death raiser, shadow bender."

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite charm speaker."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mortal, host to the oracle"

The gods stared. The future was messed up.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, controller of the winds…and lightning."

"A roman with the Greeks?" Poseidon demanded.

Emma gave a soft laugh. "yup." she said "continue."

Finally, a boy in the back of the group stepped forward "I am Octavian, 3rd generation Apollo. I see the future."

Emma's voice cut through the gathered crowd "oh, can I punch him? Pleeeeeease?"

"no punching." Athena said.

"fine." the girl pouted, "ok, so, we got introductions out of the way, lets get reading!" the girl excitedly picked up the book and hugged it. "I've read it more times than I can count. I was re-reading when I was brought here. It's soooo good!" she began to babble again, but stopped herself, "we'll do round robin reading, one chapter per person. Who wants to start?"

"I will." Athena volunteered. Emma handed the book to her. "the name of the book is," Athena read, "'the lightning thief.'"

**Hope you liked it, next chapter is in progress and should be finished by the end of the week (hopefully) see you then. 3 emyk**


End file.
